


Silence

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Breaking the Silence [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens in silence. It always does. Sousuke doesn’t like words as they disrupt, they distract and he prefers that it is quiet, that it is only gasped out moans and grunts as they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

* * *

 

_Feelings are intense_

_Words are trivial_

_Pleasures remain_

_So does the pain_

_Words are meaningless_

_And forgettable_

~ Enjoy the Silence – Depeche Mode

* * *

 

It happens in silence. It always does. Sousuke doesn’t like words as they disrupt, they distract and he prefers that it is quiet, that it is only gasped out moans and grunts as they fuck. Words are trite, Sousuke knows that, as he could chant out his name or he could whisper “fuck” and platitudes about how good it is but they are meaningless and pointless. As it doesn’t matter what he says – it’s what he feels and with Makoto he feels too fucking much.

He wanted sex. He wanted distraction. He didn’t want to fall in love. He’s too young for that, too lost and hopeless for that, but Makoto is lying under him and Sousuke can’t help but feel all these things he never wanted to feel.

Green eyes are closed, hands are clenched in fists and Makoto’s bottom lip is between his teeth and Sousuke has never seen anything more beautiful. He tries not to think like that – tries to think of Makoto as just a body and nothing more but Sousuke can’t and so he thrusts forward sharply and hears Makoto gasp at the sensation as Sousuke buries his cock deep inside the warmth of Makoto’s body.

He wanted comfort. He wanted _something_ he wasn’t quite sure of. He wanted something easy but it’s not easy with Makoto. As Makoto _looks_ at him and sees through him and Sousuke can no longer think straight. And it’s not going to last as Makoto will be studying in Tokyo soon and Sousuke will be left behind and he can’t stand the thought so he pulls his hips back and plunges forward, the deep hard thrust making every part of his body thrum in pleasure.

It’s slow, Sousuke is keeping the pace slow and he can see the sweat on Makoto’s skin as it shimmers in the late afternoon light. Makoto’s siblings and parents are away visiting some relative and so they have all the time in the world and so Sousuke draws it out. He draws it out with long hard thrusts and he stops and leans down for kisses, their tongues teasing, their teeth biting and their hands lingering on muscles and fingernails digging in.

He hears Makoto whine, feels his legs wrap around his waist and Sousuke starts his pace again, agonisingly slow, until Makoto starts to buck his hips up…demanding, needing, wanting… and Sousuke gives in as his own body wants to reach its own high.

Their bodies slam together faster then as Sousuke starts thrusting harder. His balls slam against Makoto’s skin as he fucks him hard, his cock diving in and out, his hips pistoning and Sousuke forgets all the doubts and all thoughts as he lets pleasure overwhelm. His eyes close but he reopens them to see Makoto and he gasps at how debauched he looks.

Makoto’s back is arched and his own hand is wrapped around his big cock and Sousuke almost loses it there. But he doesn’t, instead, he grabs for Makoto, grips his ass cheeks in his hands harshly and he changes their position with a little help from Makoto. He understands, Makoto always fucking understands, and a moment later he is in Sousuke’s lap with his arms wrapped around Sousuke’s shoulders. The move, the switch of position briefly makes his shoulder hurt but Sousuke says nothing and makes no indication of the pain as he doesn’t need to tell Makoto. Makoto already knows. And Makoto knows what to do in their new position.

He wriggles his hips, he meets Sousuke’s lips and he moves up and down in Sousuke’s lap. Sousuke flexes his hips up, driving his cock deep and he finds Makoto’s dick trapped in between their bodies. He strokes, feels the slickness of pre-cum as he glides his palm up and down and Makoto is trembling on each move of his body. They’ll come soon, Sousuke knows, but for a moment he is completely lost in the rhythm of their bodies.

Their tongues circle, their mouths wide and Sousuke can barely stand it. He feels so deep, so connected and Sousuke has never felt this close to someone before, and he can’t admit it. Can’t tell Makoto how he feels. So instead, he rubs a thumb over the tip of Makoto’s cock, gives a few firm strokes and he waits to feel Makoto’s cum on his hand.

A few more thrusts, a few wild moves of hips accompanied by the stroke of his hand and Makoto comes. He comes and Sousuke groans as he feels Makoto’s body tighten and his own cock twitches as climax rushes his senses.

It feels too much, too sensitive and raw but they ride it out together, a few more jerks of hips before they are spent and sticky, fingernails leaving marks in each other’s skin. Sousuke breathes deeply, tries to think of something to say but he has nothing. Instead, all he does is bury his head in the skin of Makoto’s shoulder and breathes him in, the scent of sweat and chlorine seeming to mingle in his very essence.

The silence stays, at least as they disentangle limbs, as they clean away the stickiness and they both look at the marks left on one another. But then Makoto smiles, does that cock of head and smile thing and Sousuke knows he should say something but he doesn’t. Words are too much, too jarring, too serious and so instead he lets Makoto break the silence.

“Want to shower?” he asks, he offers and Sousuke nods.

“Yeah.”

There’s so much Sousuke wants to say, so much he wishes he could but instead, all he does is watch Makoto walk away as he stays in silence. One day he’ll say something but until then… it will always happen in silence.

 

 


End file.
